


Caught In The Act

by superkaradamnvers



Series: Thanksgiving Is All About Giving And Receiving (wink) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/F, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Inspired by Music, Irish music, Making Out, Party, Photo, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Semi-Public Sex, Songfic, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Wine, outfit change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Lena hosts a Thanksgiving Party in which she decides to invite both Kara and Supergirl. Outfit changes ensue to make sure both can be there, until Kara runs out of ideas or excuses and Lena walks in on her at the most inconvinient possible moment... or is it?Also, Alex loves getting rich of her sister’s predictability. Smirk.This is also partly because of a long time ago request for something similar to A Date With Supergirl, and because that was still one of my favorite fanfics ever. Enjoy...:3





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this fic:
> 
> My Song- Glass Tiger

Pushing the door open, Kara walked inside and held the door open for Alex. Kara was breathless at the look of the place as it was completely decorated in fall colours, reds, golds and caramel tones everywhere. Kara almost hit Alex with the door as she looked at Lena lighting some candles around the room wearing that same black dress she wore to a gala they went to once, that had driven her insane in the best way since the first time she’d seen it.

“Hey Kara I’m so happy you came.” Lena said happily, walking up to Kara and Alex and hugged them both. “It’s so nice to see you both.”

“I’m glad to see you to.” Kara said sweetly, trying to ignore Lena’s low cut dress, and a wave of sandalwood perfume, a nearly impossible feat for Kara.

“Come on in, and make your selves at home, I’ll be right with you. I just have a few things to finish up.” Lena said to Kara, Alex, and Winn and Lyra who came in right after them. “Can I get you anything?” Lena asked Kara as the few of them walked into the kitchen area.

“Just sparkling water.” Kara said in response, while listening to Alex in the background, curious at their instant conversation.

“Winn, I bet you they won’t last an hour without saying anything sexual to one another.” Alex said with a evil grin, glancing quickly towards both Lena and Kara.

“$50 bucks, you’re on.” Winn said, not surprised at all, but slightly sceptical.

“Hah, I knew it, I told you she would not last a minute without betting on Kara and Lena.” Lyra said, handing him $100 bucks.

“Are you guys betting on me?” Alex asked, standing in front of them both, glaring.

“Hand it over, she said something to us, about us betting this.” Winn said, looking at Lyra.

“No way it’s all mine.” Lyra said stuffing the cash in her bra, then growled at him in a playful way. 

Alex glared at them both. “Please tell me you made a bet that I would glare?” Alex asked, looking at Lyra who was looking at Winn proudly.

“Sweet!” Lyra said loudly after Winn reluctantly handed her his wallet, sighing before she snatched it, then walked away proudly.

“I have to catch her before she spends all of my money again like last time.” Winn said running after her. “Lyra!” He said calling after her.

Kara shook her head to hearing all of that. “Oh Winn, you really shouldn’t bet your wallet when playing with her.” Kara said as he walked past her going after Lyra. “She went upstairs to the spare bedroom.” Kara said after using her X-ray vision to see where Lyra had vanished to.

“They’re really livening up the party aren’t they.” Lena said, handing Kara her water in a nice glass. “They seem like a cute couple. How do you know she’s the spare bedroom?” 

“Yes they are, they have the type of relationship that just works even though it really shouldn’t.” Kara said thoughtfully. “Oh I just spend a lot of time with them, I know her well enough to figure it out.” Kara said, stuttering her way through her mi in stumble.

“Well those are the best kind.” Lena said, grabbing a wine glass from underneath the counter and poured her self some white wine. “Are you sure you wouldn’t want some? I have other options too, if white isn’t your thing.”

“No I’m good with just my water of now.” Kara said, looking over to the door to see who had just arrived. Kara saw James, Hank, A few others people she didn’t know come in and start to enjoy the party. “So who else did you invite to the party?” 

“Well you, James, A few people that I know from work, oh and Supergirl.” Lena said excitedly, clearly awaiting Supergirl. “I really hope supergirl shows up, I know how busy she is.” Lena said slightly, a faint blush in her smile, clearly with more feeling then a fan would have.

“I’m sure she’ll be here soon, don’t worry.” Kara said, smirking despite herself. 

“I hope she arrives soon, I’m dying for you two to meet.”

“I... um, I hope so too.” Kara said with a nod, knowing there was no way around this without having to switch roles at some point.

“Oh my god, it’s been so long, how have you been?” Lena asked seeing someone she hadn’t heard from in a while. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Erm, I’m going to go grab another bottle of wine.” Kara said softly, aiming for the most casual excuse that would buy her some time. A few moments at most. 

“I can help if you don’t know where it is, Kara.” Lena said, walking back into the kitchen. 

“No no.” Kara said, trying to sound casual. “I’ll be fine. You socialize. It’s your party.” Kara said, and turned down the hall towards the end, where Lena kept a wine cellar. Okay, so Kara used a tiny bit of X-ray vision to find it, no biggie. 

As soon as Kara was inside, she closed the door behind her and sighed. She had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but had kind of expected Lena to ask sooner or later, and so this was the only choice. Taking off her glasses, Kara placed them on the rack beside a wine bottle and changed from her dress to her supersuit quickly with a little twirl, and let her cape settle for barely a few seconds around her before debating what would be the easiest way to get out of the building unseen, and back in through the main balcony. 

Deciding quick was best, not that Kara had much time to decide anyways, Kara used a burst of superspeed to find her way outside, and two seconds later burst her way back indoors there the balcony doors, landing in the middle of the livingroom with a small slide, conveniently stopping two feet from Lena. And the resulting gasp that turned into a wide and pleased grin was honestly a result that made Kara’s heart trip.truthfully, Lena was gorgeous, Kara had to admit. But this wasn’t the time to dwell on that.

“Well that’s quite the beautiful entrance.” Lena commented, and under any other circumstance, Kara would have blushed at the word, beautiful, when it was Lena Luthor saying it, to her of all people.

Kara shook off the comment with a sweet smile, and turned to look at the crowd, most of everyone she knew, Winn, James, Lyra, Hank, among others like Alex, and the one or two she didn’t, sheer shock and surprise. And oddly, a smirk from Alex. 

Kara didn’t dwell on it, and turned back to Lena, accepting the gift bag Lena offered, before smiling kindly at her.

“I’m going to quickly check the perimeter to make sure there’s no danger. I’ll be back in a few to stay, alright?” Kara said softly, and Lena only nodded with a smile, seemingly enthralled, and Kara turned to leave, walking back to the balcony. 

-

When Kara walked back into the main living room with a smile two minutes later, Alex smirked at her and Kara gave her a curious look before focusing on Lena, handing over a bottle of expensive red wine. 

“You just missed Supergirl’s arrival. Quite impressive, I must say. Stick around, she should be back any minute.” Lena said softly, and Kara smiled sweetly, trying to remain casual in the face of such an elaborate deception. 

“Did I miss her? Well damn, I was looking forward to that. I hope she comes back soon.” Kara said softly, smiling. 

Accepting the glass of wine Kara was handed, she looked around and smiled at her friends, walking over to them to chat. After about ten minutes, Kara moved over to the counter. She knew she was going to have to switch again, if she was going to keep up this charade. After all, how long could Supergirl generally be on a quick perimeter patrol before it would seem off.

Walking up to Lena, Kara quickly flashed her phone up, and sighed. “Hey I’m gonna have to take this, its an emergency from a friend. He says it’s urgent. Ill only be like 10 minutes, but, could I take the call in private upstairs? Do you mind?”

“Not at all Kara, feel free. If Supergirl returns, ill tell her to wait for you.”

“Uh, yeah.” Kara said without truly thinking, already pretending to be on the phone. “Sure thing. I’ll be back.” 

Waiting a moment once she got upstairs, Kara did the whole thing again and sighed as she walked back in off the balcony towards Lena, and accepted a new glass of wine. Lena just smirked.

“Hey, you’re back.” Lena said quickly, and smiled brightly, and was that a slight blush. “You just missed Kara, she would adore to meet you. Please stay so when she comes back you two can meet. You and her seem a lot alike.”

“Do we now? Well... that has to be just a coincidence. Yeah, I’ll stay for now, unless something important comes up. For now i can hang out for a bit.” Kara said, leaning against the kitchen counter next to Lena. 

Kara smiled and chatted with Lena about some superhero related things for a few minutes, until a way too familiar song came on over Lena’s music system, and Lena placed down her glass of wine.

“Dance with me, Supergirl? Please?” Lena asked with a wide smile, hope brightening her emerald eyes, and Kara almost said no before realizing how weird that would seem for Supergirl, and reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled towards the centre of the living room and to what had become a sort of impromptu dance floor. 

Within seconds Kara was enveloped with everyone else, dancing to a beautiful Irish song she knew and loved, and could only grin when Lena smiled at her and pulled her into a twirl, a move that had her cape flowing out in a wide ark of red, and then Kara and Lena were pressed together tightly among Kara’s friends, and all she could do was fight her blush as the song hit its chorus.

Kara looked at Lena as the song ended, and everyone dispersed, and could only gulp. Green eyes glittering, a bright smile... Kara needed all her willpower to maintain a casual glance, and swallowed thickly, licking her lips and wondering at her suddenly dry mouth.

A moment or two after the dance, lena spoke up and Kara met her eyes, curious and distracted by the colour and brightness, and could only smile awkwardly at Lena’s words.

“I wonder where Kara vanished to.” Lena noted, and Kara smiled uneasily, trying to reman neutral, until Lena took her hand, much to Kara’s surprise. “She went upstairs earlier, we should go find her. I really want you two to meet.”

“Oh, uh...” Kara stuttered. “That’s not necessary, I’m sure she’ll be back.” Kara said, but Lena already had her halfway to the staircase.

“Oh nonsense, come with me.” Lena said, and Kara could only follow silently. There wasn’t anything she could do now, not here at least. Not in front of everyone.

Once they got upstairs, Lena looked around and Kara could only look around quickly for any way out of this, heart beating way too quickly. Shit shit shit. Now what? Kara could only stand around while Lena looked around slowly, and then looked at Kara again. 

“I don’t know where she vanished to. She was here, I swear.”

“Um...” Kara started, then looked down at her phone, and pulled it out of her skirt pocket, pretending that it vibrated to notify her. “Oh. Um,” Kara said, looking up to meet Lena’s eyes. “I’m gonna have to get this. May I, on your balcony? It’s... my cousin.”

“Sure, I guess.” Lena said softly. 

“If you see Kara, keep her waiting for me. Please.” Kara said softly, and at Lena’s nod, walked off to the balcony, watching over her shoulder with her phone to her ear until Lena was downstairs.

—

Kara quickly unzipped her suit top and pulled the tight blue material over her shoulders, to change back into her regular clothing. Silently, Kara lowered the suit and prepared to pull her sleeves off when the door to the balcony opened and Kara froze, turning to look behind her without considering her identity, and froze at the sight of Lena standing in the doorway with her mouth agape.

Kara stopped, frozen, and turned slowly to face Lena, her hands holding up the suit at her chest, shoulders bare in the moonlight above her. Lena, for her part, looked highly confused, and slightly humoured by the sight. Kara wasn’t sure if that was a good reaction or not, at the moment. All she knew was that she was standing here in a bodysuit without a skirt or tights or boots, and barely holding her bodysuit top high enough to cover her chest. 

“Um... Supergirl? What... is this about?” Lena said softly, looking around, and Kara quickly moved to the table in the corner, bracing herself against it with one hand as she faced Lena.

“Lena, uh... I can explain.” Kara said as Lena walked up to her and looked beside her at the edge of her dress hanging off the countertop. 

Lena looked at her for a moment, and sighed softly, running fingers through her long hair before focusing on Kara again, and Kara smiled nervously, half biting her lip. “It’s fine Kara,” Lena started, looking behind them quickly for privacy. “I understand.”

“You do?” Kara asked incredulously, and Lena nodded.

“Kara please, the glasses? The ponytail? Its not such a stretch to connect the dots.”

“And you’re not mad? For the deception?”

“Should I be? I’m not mad at you Kara. I would have been happy if you would have trusted me off the bat, but Kara,” Lena said with a slight smile, followed by her signature lip bite as she gazed a slow look over Kara. “I understand your secret. I have to respect that. You’re a superhero.”

“Um... Lena... I was so... afraid. That you’d be, I don’t know... mad. So mad.”

“Well, it’s certainly a shock, but I get it. Let’s face it, the ponytail and glasses don’t hide much.”

“Um...” Kara trailed off, until Lena pulled her in for a quick hug, and Kara faltered with one hand to hug her back, smiling at the sudden relief in her chest at having her secret finally out to Lena, until Lena stepped back. Kara almost stepped back, but kept hold of Lena’s hand, not wanting the contact to end, trying to shake off the haze that immediately hit her when the hug had began.

Kara’s heart was tripping over itself, the sight of Lena in this moonlight beyond anything Kara had ever imagined, on Earth or on Krypton. Kara swallowed thickly and smiled softly, and Lena gave her the most dazzling grin Kara had ever seen. It was all Kara needed to step closer, her heart pounding at the mere idea of doing this. But now, after this, and with Lena so gorgeous... well maybe it was something in her Kryptonian genes, but in the next second Lena was pressed against the glass of the penthouse balcony sliding doors, and Kara’s lips were gently pressed over Lena’s.

Kara almost balked and stepped back to apologize, unbelieving at what she’d just done, until Lena’s hands moved into her wavy hair and tugged barely, pulling her closer.

Kara sighed and took the hint, pressing closer to Lena and angling her face to kiss Lena more deeply, moaning at the feeling of finally kissing her. Finally, after so many fantasies. So many sleepless nights. So many dreams of exactly this. And it was so so perfect, more than Kara had ever imagined a simple kiss could be. Lena’s mouth seemed to fit perfectly with hers, and Kara swore she felt sparks, despite how utterly cliche that sounded. 

Kara felt Lena’s hands slip down her shoulders and to her waist, and to her back in one smooth movement, her fingers barely daring to touch, but even that was enough to send arousal straight through Kara, to settle low in her gut, like gasoline being poured over a ember of fire. Kara gasped at the feel of Lena’s fingers teasing over her bare back, and then Lena’s hands were back up, slowly slipping the blue off her arms and baring Kara’s arms to the cool evening air. 

Kara stepped back just long enough to allow Lena easier access to slip the suit off her arms and then was right back against her, a gasp escaping both of them at the contact of skin on skin. Kara sighed deeper into Lena and brushed her hands over Lena’s waist and hips, before hiking the hem of her skirt higher and pressing one knee in between Lena’s legs, effectively pressing them together inch for inch.

Kara was so lost in Lena’s skin, perfectly soft and silky, that she barely heard the knock on the glass. Looking up from her place slowly kissing down Lena’s jaw, Kara looked at the doorway, and blinked quickly, white light blinding her for a split second before she could see again, and saw Alex holding her phone up for a photo and sporting a wide grin.

“Hey! Alex!” Kara said in shock, pulling her suit against herself as much as she could for cover, and Alex grinned, lowering the phone.

“I knew you’d do it eventually, and now I have proof. Thanks for earning me a few hundred bucks.” Alex said, and turned to leave.

“Alex, I’m going to murder you.” Kara said loudly, and Alex stopped, looking over her shoulder with a smile.

“Mm, you have to get dressed first.” Alex said with a teasing tone, and booked it. Kara, for her part, blushed and looked back at Lena.

“I think we have to go back in there.” Kara whispered softly, her cheeks redder than her cape.

“Yeah. Yeah that might be wise.” Lena replied, and fixed her dress.

-

“I have proof!” Alex said loudly, and Kara facepalmed herself as she finished changing back, and fixed her cape as Lena followed her down the stairs. 

Kara stopped at the bottom of the stairs as everyone looked right at them, and then at Alex’s phone, and back at them.

“Winn, my money.” Alex said proudly, and Winn, Lyra, and James all handed over $200 each, and then Winn sighed and looked at a rather proud looking Lyra, and fished out $100 out his other pocket ,giving it to her with a pout.

“This is why I don’t have nice things.” Winn said, and looked up as Kara rather quickly walked up to Alex and put her hands on her hips in her signature Supergirl move. 

“You bet money on me?” Kara asked accusingly, a disbelieving smirk on her face.

“On you? No no. I bet on that you would get with her. Now I’m $500 dollars richer. Thanks sis, i needed some extra cash.”


End file.
